


A Week Without Papa

by GummiStories



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daddy Alec, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Short Story, papa magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: As the high warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus has responsibilities to his people... even if it means having to leave his family behind for a while~Just a short story I came up with whilst writing my other fic, not going to be as long as my other fics!~





	A Week Without Papa

Alec huffed out a sigh as he finished stacking the paperwork on his desk, ready for Izzy and Jace to handle whilst he was gone. Magnus had been summoned to London for an unexpected warlock meeting tomorrow meaning Alec was going to have take time off to look after their two children, Max and Rafael.

Magnus was definitely not a stay at home dad but as he did not have full time work he was the main caretaker for the boys during the day, whilst Alec ran the institute. He wished he had more time to be at home with his family but his job tended to be quite demanding.

“So this is the paperwork I’m leaving for you two, just Clave stuff that needs to be finalized” Alec explained as he turned to face his two siblings who were standing opposite him in his office.

“New recruits are coming in on Tuesday so remember that, Adam has been banned from using the punching bags since he’s broken three in the past week and-

“Make sure everyone is doing their job, blah, blah blah” Jace cut his parabatai off with a roll of his eyes 

“We’ll be fine big brother, the institute isn’t going to burn to the ground whilst you aren’t here” Izzy smiled walking forwards to place her hands on her brother’s biceps in a comforting motion

“I know I just…

“Worry? Let us do the worrying for a while, you have our nephews to look after whilst your husband is away” Izzy continued to smile rubbing Alec’s arm

“Thanks, Izzy, Jace I’m counting on you” Alec gave him a stern look crossing his arms over his chest. Jace smirked and walked forwards embracing his brother tightly.

“I was head of the Institute for 20 minutes, I think I’ve got this under control” He mumbled against Alec’s shoulder causing the taller boy to laugh.

A knock at the door caused all three to turn and look over to see their father, Robert, entering the room with a not so happy look on his face.

“Father,” Alec said formally, turning away from his siblings returning to a soldier's stance.

“What is this I hear about you taking time off?” Robert asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Magnus has to go away for a week and I have to look after Max and Rafael whilst he’s gone” Alec replied

“But what about the institute? Who is going to run it?” He continued, seeming to get madder and madder as the seconds went by 

“I’ve left that in the capable hands of Izzy and Jace,” Alec said looking back over to his siblings flashing them a small smile

“I cannot believe you are doing this Alexander! Your job, your duty is here! You have no right to just up and leave whenever you feel the need or want to! You’re a shadowhunter! Shadowhunters do not take time off! I raised you better than this!” Robert shouted causing anger to begin bubbling in Alec’s stomach

“It’s Alec” He snapped back, venom dripping from his voice 

“I can call you whatever I please, I am your father!” Robert growled, something inside Alec snapped

“Father? You really call what you have done for my whole life being a ‘father’? Ever since I was a child you weren’t there for me, only there to tell me were I was going wrong or filling my head with stupid beliefs like how downworlders are disgusting creatures who cannot control their impulses! Well I have news for you, Robert, I happened to be married to one of those so-called disgusting downworlders and he is the love of my life! With him I am raising my two children making me and him fathers and let me make one thing clear. I can and will be a better father to my sons then you ever were to me, I will love them and give them nothing but support as they grow into young men. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have get back to my husband and children” Alec exclaimed loudly, leaving all three of the other people in the room completely speechless. 

Not caring for their reactions, Alec grabbed his coat and stormed out of the office and towards the exit of the institute.

 

~~~~~

Another shrill cry rang through the loft as Max continued to wail.

“I know baby I know, teething sucks huh?” Magnus exclaimed softly in the baby’s ear, gently bobbing him up and down as he continued to walk around, attempting to calm the distressed child

“Shh, Shh, shh my love it’s okay the potion will be ready soon” he mumbled, stroking the dark blue locks on the baby’s head. Just as Max began to calm down Magnus heard the door opening signalling his husband’s return.

Magnus turned and began heading towards the entry knowing Alec would be removing his gear. Just as he was about to greet him he noticed the deep-set frown on Alec’s face.

“Bad day?” Magnus questioned, still patting Max’s back

“I’m fine, do you want me to take him?” Alec asked reaching over to Magnus. Silently, Magnus handed Max over to Alec who willingly clung to his daddy

“Alexander, remember what we talked about” Magnus said gently, placing a hand on Alec’s arm. The action seemed to soothe Alec causing him to sigh and his body to relax a little from it’s stiff state.

“It was just my dad… he came into the office and exclaimed how I shouldn’t be taking time off and it’s my duty to be at the institute” Alec mumbled as Magnus lead him over to the couch, Max nodding off on Alec’s shoulder

“What did you tell him?” Magnus frowned as he gently rubbed Alec’s back, knowing it was something that soothed the shadowhunter

“I told him what I thought! Like hell I’m just going to sit around and take all the bullshit that came out of his mouth, he talked bad about you and the kids! No talks about my family that way” Alec replied trying not to be too loud to keep Max asleep

“Well for what it’s worth, I’m sorry your day ended like that honey” Magnus apologized causing Alec to smile

“It’s okay, I’m feeling much better already” Alec said before leaning in and gently kissing Magnus on the lips, all the negative feelings that plagued his mind moments before were gone.

“Where’s Raf?” Alec whispered as Magnus lent forwards and stirred the potion that sat on the coffee table, it was to help with Max’s teething pains

“In his room drawing I think; since I’m going away tomorrow shall we have a special dinner tonight?” Magnus suggested 

“Sounds amazing love” Alec smiled standing up from the couch to take Max to his bedroom. The past week had been really difficult for the small warlock as he was teething meaning lots of tears, screaming, drool and very little sleep for every member of the household.

“My sweet Maxie, sleep well” Alec whispered softly as he placed Max down in his crib before heading towards Rafael’s room. He gave a knock before opening the door, seeing Rafael sitting on the ground drawing with some crayons 

“Hey Raf,” Alec said as he walked into the room, coming to sit down next to his five-year-old 

“Hi dad” Rafael replied, without taking his concentration off the drawing he was doing. The little shadowhunter had been in the Lightwood-Bane family for almost a year now and it was clearly showing. When Rafael first arrived he was afraid of everything and could barely speak English, slowly but surely he began to trust his new found family and was finally able to just be a kid.

“Where you good for papa today?” Alec asked ruffling Rafael’s dark hair

“Of course, I don’t want him to go tomorrow” Rafael sighed looking up at his father

“Don’t worry buddy, he’ll only be gone for a week. Besides, we’ll have lots of fun!” Alec exclaimed as he reached in and dug his fingers into his son’s sides causing him to burst out laughing.

“Alright, keep drawing, I need to go get changed and talk to papa” Alec smiled as he kissed Rafael’s forehead and walked out of the room once again heading towards the bathroom to take a shower and change out of his work clothes.

After his quick wash up and change of clothes, Alec slowly crept up behind Magnus before snaking his arms around the warlock’s waist, burying his nose in Magnus’ neck.

“You smell nice” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ shoulder

“Thank you, darling, you’re not too bad yourself” Magnus smirked continuing to stir the potion. Alec sighed and let his head relax against Magnus’ shoulder

“Something on your mind love?” Magnus questioned, noticing Alec’s sudden change

“Don’t want you to leave” Alec pouted causing Magnus to huff out a laugh and stop stirring the potion. Turning to face his husband, he cupped his face and gently kissed his nose

“I don’t want to leave either Alexander, but as the high warlock-

“You have duty to your people I know, doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to miss you” Alec continued, giving Magnus his best puppy eyes 

“Oh don’t give me that look, that’s Max’s look, I promise I’ll be back before you know it” Magnus smiled brushing Alec’s hair back 

“Fine… what’s for dinner?”

~~~~~~~

Alec groaned as a loud sound arouse him from his sleep, but for once it wasn’t his own alarm, it was Magnus’. In an attempt to stop his husband from getting up, Alec rolled over and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ torso, nuzzling his nose into the warlock’s warm skin.

“I have to get up love” Magnus mumbled, his voice deep and sleep filled.

“Don’t go...” Alec replied, not opening his eyes 

“Baby… I have to” Magnus continued, attempting to gently ease himself out of Alec’s arms, much to his distaste. Alec whined at the loss of warmth as the warlock got out of the bed to start getting ready.

The shadowhunter sighed and reached up to grab Magnus’ pillow and hugged it tightly, listening to his husband walk around the bedroom. About fifteen minutes later Alec felt a warm hand on his side, causing him to open his eyes.

“I have to go now love,” Magnus said softly, looking down at his sleepy husband. Alec pouted and let out a small whine, reaching for Magnus’ hand

“I’ll be back before you know it, love, go back to sleep; I’ll call you later” Magnus smiled, leaning down and capturing the shadowhunter’s lips with his own and they exchanged a sleepy kiss.

“Love you Mags…” Alec mumbled

“I love you too dear, take care of yourself and the boys” Magnus finished, placing one more kiss on Alec’s head before turning and walking out of the room, turning to take one more look at his shadowhunter.

Sadness spiked his heart hard as he opened up a portal and stepped through, temporarily leaving his family behind.


End file.
